48_46_group_fanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
History: Team E
Team E is SKE48 3rd Team. Currently (August 2019) the team has 16 members, Jiang Shan is the leader and Wang JiaLing the co-leader. 2010 * December 6 - Team E is formed with 16 girls: Chen YunLing, Feng XiaoFei, He XiaoYu, Huang EnRu, Liu JiongRan, Liu ShengNan, Liu ZengYan, Qing YuWen, Su ShanShan, Sun XinWen, Tian ShuLi, Wan LiNa, Xu YangYuZhuo, Zhang DanSan, Zhang YuGe, Zhang YuXin ** Leader: He XiaoYu 2011 * January 16 - Shonichi of Team E 1st Stage * June 27 - Liu ShengNan graduated from SKE48 * July 3 - Wang JiaLing promoted * October 5 - Yan MingJun promoted 2012 * March 28 - Senshuuraku of Team E 1st Stage * March 31 - Tian ShuLi graduated from SKE48 * April 3 - Xu ZiXuan promoted * April 28 - Liu ZengYan and Zhang DanSan graduated from SKE48 * May 7 - Li Zhao and Yang HuiTing promoted * August 9 - Xu ZiXuan graduated from SKE48 * September 11 - Yan MingJun graduated from SKE48 * September 20 - Hu XiaoHui and Zhang MengHui promoted * November 11 - Wang Shu promoted 2013 * January 9 - Zhang YuGe graduated from SKE48 * March 29 - Zhang YuXin graduated from SKE48 * April 13 - SKE48 Team Shuffle - Ito Team E: Chen MeiJun, Chen Ke, Feng XiaoFei, Fu ZiQi, He XiaoYu, Ito Karin, Jiang Shan, Lin Nan, Liu JiongRan, Liu LiFei, Qing YuWen, Qiu XinYi, Song XinRan, Sun Rui, Sun XinWen, Xie Ni, Xu Han, Xu YangYuZhuo, Yang BingYi, Zeng XiaoWen, Zuo JiaXin ** Ito Karin chosen as the captain of the team ** Fu ZiQi, Xie Ni, Yang BingYi, Zeng XiaoWen, Zuo JiaXin promoted ** Chen MeiJun, Chen Ke, Ito Karin, Jiang Shan, Lin Nan, Liu LiFei, Qiu XinYi, Song XinRan, Sun Rui, Xu Han transferred to Team E ** Hu XiaoHui, Li Zhao, Su ShanShan, Wan LiNa, Yang HuiTing, Zhang MengHui transferred to Team S ** Chen YunLing, Huang EnRu, Wang JiaLing, Wang Shu transferred to Team KII * July 11 - Team E 2nd Stage Senshuuraku * July 24 - Team E 3rd Stage Shonichi 2014 * February 24 - AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri (Jiang Team E): Du QiuLin, Feng SiJia, Gao XueYi, Hao WanQing, Hu XiaoHui, Ikuta Erika, Jiang Shan, Jin YingYue, Li YuQi, Li Zhao, Lin JiaPei, Liu JiongRan, Qing YuWen, Qiu XinYi, Song YuShan, Tang LiJia, Wan LiNa, Wang JiaLing, Wang ShiMeng, Xie LeiLei, Xu YangYuZhuo, Zhou ShiYu ** Jiang Shan chosen as the leader of the Team ** Qiu XinYi chosen as the co-leader of the Team ** Du QiuLin, Feng SiJia, Gao XueYi, Jin YingYue, Song YuShan, Zhou ShiYu promoted ** Hao WanQing, Hu XiaoHui, Ikuta Erika, Li YuQi, Li Zhao, Lin JiaPei, an LiNa, Wang JiaLing, Wang ShiMeng transferred to Team E ** Chen Ke, Chen MeiJun, Feng XiaoFei, Lin Nan, Song XinRan, Sun Rui, Sun XinWen, Xu Han, Zuo JiaXin transferred to Team S ** Ito Karin, Liu LiFei, Xie Ni, Zeng XiaoWen transferred to Team KII ** Yang BingYi transferred to Team 4 ** Fu ZiQi and He XiaoYu transferred to Team KIV * December 28 - Li Zhao graduated from SKE48 2015 * March 2 - Wang ShiMeng graduated from SKE48 * June 29 - Jin YingYue graduated from SKE48 * July 9 - Hu XiaoHui graduated from SKE48 * October 12 - Li YuQi graduated from SKE48 * November 28 - Xu SiYang promoted 2016 * January 3 - Wan LiNa graduated from SKE48 * March 2 - Feng SiJia graduated from SKE48 * July 8 - Zhou ShiYu graduated from SKE48 * November 20 - Minna ga Shuyaku! SKE48 59nin no Solo Concert 〜Mirai no Center wa Dareda?〜 (Jiang Team E) * Du QiuLin, Gao Chong, Gao XueYi, Hao WanQing, Hu LiZhi, Ikuta Erika, Jiang Shan, Lin JiaPei, Liu JiongRan, Qing YuWen, Qiu XinYi, Song YuShan, Tang LiJia, Wang JiaLing, Xie LeiLei, Xu SiYang, Xu YangYuZhuo ** Gao Chong and Hu LiZhi promoted * December 20 - Gao XueYi graduated from SKE48 2017 * May 7 - Du QiuLin graduated from SKE48 * September 30 - Liu JiongRan graduated from SKE48 * October 2 - Gao Chong graduated from SKE48 * October 5 - SKE48 9th Anniversary ** Li Zi, Wang XiYuan, Yang MeiQi, Zheng DanNi promoted 2018 * March 29 - Hao WanQing graduated from SKE48 * April 28 - SKE48 Tandoku Concert 10-Shuunen Totsunyuu Haru no Fan Matsuri! ~Tomodachi 100-nin Dekiru ka na?~ ** Li XingYu promoted * August 8 - Wang XiYuan graduated from SKE48 * October 2 - Yang MeiQi graduated from SKE48 * September 16 - SKE48 Request Hour Setlist Best 100 2018 ～Member no Kazu Dake Kamikyoku wa aru～ ** Hirata Shiina promoted 2019 * April 5 - Li XingYu graduated from SKE48 * April 29 - Ichioka Ayumi, Iwata Hina, Kamikokuryo Moe and Lin ShuQing promoted * May 7 - Xu SiYang graduated from SKE48 * May 25 - Qiu XinYi graduated from SKE48 ** Wang JiaLing chosen as the co-leader of the Team * August 7 - Ichioka Ayumi graduated from SKE48